Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-991 discloses a movement mechanism for a luggage board configured to divide a vehicle luggage compartment into upper and lower parts. This movement mechanism can change the position of a luggage board between an upper position where the luggage board divides the luggage compartment into the upper and lower parts and a lower position where the luggage board is placed at the bottom of the luggage compartment, by moving guide protrusions along guide grooves provided in left and right sidewalls of the luggage compartment, the guide protrusions being provided on both edges of the luggage board.
Each of the guide grooves includes: an inclined groove inclined such that its lower section is positioned on the vehicle front side and its upper section is positioned on the vehicle rear side; and a horizontal groove continuous with an upper end of the inclined groove. Also, a valve member is provided, which can move into and out of an intersection part between the inclined groove and the horizontal groove. The valve member is pushed by the guide protrusions to be retracted from the state of protruding into the guide groove, when the guide protrusions move upward through the inclined groove during positional shift of the luggage board from the lower position to the upper position. Moreover, the valve member is pushed by the guide protrusions when the guide protrusions move forward through the horizontal groove, and protrude into the guide groove to serve as a bridge over the inclined groove.